<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keyblade of the Soul by Gnarek_67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992299">Keyblade of the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67'>Gnarek_67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC AU Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about my Keyblader OC, Takeru. He travels through worlds, fighting Heartless, and making tons of friends along the way.</p><p>This story was inspired from a few of the Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts crossover stories from Fanfiction that I loved to read. The inspiration was that a Keyblader can even travel to Anime worlds. For example, Pete the Rock's "Kingdom Hearts: Light Foolish Darkness" story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC AU Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012095</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keyblade of the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had created a different version of Takeru a few months ago but forgot about the plot and his personality. So, I created this Takeru. </p><p>The original Takeru was negative, but would help people, had Devil Fruit powers, wore a cloak, and was even a Keyblader too. I didn't want to get rid of him, so, the original Takeru will just be the AU Counterpart of this Takeru.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a Marine Base in the New World, a couple of Marine soldiers were saluting a guy who was walking past them and heading for a small boat.</p><p>“Hope you have a great vacation, Rear Admiral Takeru,” said Random Marine Soldier.</p><p>Takeru was a 19-year-old, slightly buff-looking guy who was wearing a marine uniform, black shoes, had medium-length, spiky green hair that reached his eyebrows, some shades that were blocking his eyes, freckles on his face, and a pair of weird swords strapped to his back. He was carrying a duffel bag in his right hand.</p><p>Takeru grinned. “Me too. It’ll be a pretty long vacation, but I should be back soon one day,” he said. “Take care of yourselves until I return.”</p><p>They saluted. “Yes, sir. We will,” they said.</p><p>Takeru nodded. “Good,” he said. </p><p>He got in the boat, placed his stuff down, unfurled the sail, and untied the rope of the boat. He then sailed the boat in the direction of North.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Few Minutes Later</b>
</p><p>Far on land on some random island, Takeru was wearing some gloves as he was covering up his boat with leaves and branches from trees. The reason he was camouflaging it was that no one would notice it. Takeru couldn’t anchor it in the water since it would have been noticed by any Marines and he didn’t want that. </p><p>He dusted off his gloves. “There. Now no one will notice it until I return to sail it in the waters again,” said Takeru, confident. He walked in another direction. “Now then, for my other ride.”</p><p>A few feet from him was a mountain. Once he was in front of the mountain wall, Takeru brought his right fist back as he clad it in Armament Haki. Then, he punched the mountain, creating a hole in the wall. Cracks started to appear around the hole and were spreading across the wall. After a while, part of the wall fell apart, revealing that part of the mountain itself was hollow.</p><p>Takeru grinned. “Sorry for making you wait. Had to get stronger before I left this world,” he said.</p><p>In front of him was his ship, which was known as a ‘Gummi Ship’. It was a ship that allowed people to travel through worlds. A friend of his gave it to him. He was planning on leaving that world to head for the next one, which is why he requested a long vacation. Takeru opened the door of the Gummi Ship and went inside.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Few Minutes Later</b>
</p><p>Takeru was wearing different clothes now. He was wearing a mahogany red-colored shirt with images of gray fangs on the front, a brown-colored corduroy jacket on top, slightly loose black pants, the same black shoes, and he wasn’t wearing his shades anymore, revealing that both of his eyes were entirely a purple color and for pupils were black concentric circles that were covering both eyeballs. </p><p>“Time to take off,” he said. </p><p>Takeru activated the Gummi Ship, causing its engines to start whirring as they were coming to life. Then, the Gummi Ship blasted off into the air. A few seconds later, it disappeared into thin air.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Few Minutes Later</b>
</p><p>Takeru was currently in the next world, somewhere a few feet away from some train tracks. He was heading in the direction of the nearest buildings of some city.</p><p>“Hope the keyhole is in this city, or else it’ll be like finding a needle in a haystack,” muttered Takeru.</p><p>He only made it a few feet before some creatures appeared up ahead of him. They were small, weird creatures with glowing yellow eyes, and had a weird, red-colored heart emblem on their chests.</p><p>Takeru grinned. “You Heartless suddenly showing up after I’ve been here for a few minutes must be some kind of a new record or something?” he asked in a casual, joking tone. “You all usually take a few hours before I have to fight you.”</p><p>The Heartless didn’t respond and only walked closer to him.</p><p>Takeru shrugged. “If you’re not gonna talk, it's fine,” he said.</p><p>Then, something appeared in Takeru’s hand. It was some sort of key sword. The giant lock for a guard, a silver-colored handle, from the hilt all the way to the head was a lived color and was wrapped in a single chain, the teeth of the key were iron bar spikes, and at the bottom of the Keyblade, attached to the end of the chain was a token that was in the form of an iron ball.</p><p>“Talk is cheap when there are hearts that need to be returned to their proper owners,” he said.</p><p>Takeru dashed around slashing at each of the Heartless with his weapon, defeating each of them until there were only a few left. </p><p>“Gravira!” he shouted.</p><p>Balls of weirdly purple energy suddenly appeared above the Heartless themselves. Then, the balls crashed down onto them, destroying the rest of them. The key disappeared from his hand.</p><p>Takeru groaned. “Man, I’m hungry. Should have eaten at the Marine Base before I left,” he complained.</p><p>Takeru continued on his way in the direction of the buildings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason why Takeru has the Rinnegan will be revealed in the future.</p><p>Some of Takeru's abilities all belonged to an OC that I created years ago back when the subbed and dubbed versions of Naruto Shippuden were airing. That OC was never a Keyblader.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>